True Mate
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Yuuki x OC] After her awakening, Yuuki feels drawn towards Ritsuko. But getting close to the other girl may prove difficult... or will it?


**A/N:** I noticed I have a severe lack of shoujo-ai pairings... hence this ship was born. c: I quite enjoy them, and I hope you will too!

Commentary and feedback is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **True Mate**

* * *

After becoming her true self, Yuuki never felt drawn towards men. Her human self may have had strong feelings towards Kaname and Zero, but her pureblood self was drawn towards women. Towards one woman in particular.

Ritsuko Tamura is beautiful. Her hair is, perhaps, the most stunning part about her. It's a bright blue shade, almost translucent in its entirety, reaching almost to her ankles. Yuuki can't imagine how much work it takes to maintain it. And her eyes... they're a dark sapphire, and they look at the world with curiosity and wonderment.

The way Ritsuko carries herself is yet another thing drawing the pureblood to the mortal. She holds her head high and doesn't take shit from anyone, no matter who or what they are. She's curious, but also confident. Her steps never falter. Ritsuko wants to know everything about the world and how it works, and she's confident enough in herself to discover it on her own. But Yuuki wants to help her in any way she can. She wants to protect, shield, and show Ritsuko she doesn't need to carry her burdens alone.

To get close to her is a task all on its own. She scares away anyone who dares approach; her eyes burn with irritation and disdain when anyone attempts to talk to her. Her lip curls and teeth bared when someone, anyone, attempts to touch her. But Yuuki noticed the way she flinched away from any kind of contact, despite her outward demeanor, even when she was human. And now she's a vampire; she can feel the panic surging through Ritsuko when people attempt to touch her.

Yuuki wants to know _why_ the girl is terrified of touch. She wants to know why she bares her teeth, snaps, and growls at those who attempt to come near her. The pureblood wants to know _everything._ But Yuuki knows it'll be an insurmountable task, yet she's prepared to face it.

She wants to shoulder some of the burden Ritsuko bares on her shoulders. She wants to see those lips smile instead of snap, to know her physically and emotionally.

And nothing will stop Yuuki Kuran from obtaining her true mate, the other half of her soul.

.w.

Seeing Ritsuko walk back to the Day Class dorms, Yuuki figures now is as good a time as ever. She purposefully walks in the mortal's path, smiling a little when Ritsuko looks at her with an arched brow.

"Hey, Ritsu!" she calls, beaming at the shorter girl. Ritsuko clenches her teeth and remains silent, shuffling from one foot to the other. It's a typical nervous trait Yuuki noticed over her time studying the blue haired girl; she doesn't let it deter her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"...Fine," Ritsuko mutters, shifting the schoolbag on her shoulder. She begins to walk away, Yuuki following her. "Did you grow your hair?"

Yuuki runs a hand through her brown strands, laughing to herself. "Mhm. Do you like it?"

"...Yeah," Ritsuko replies, cheeks turning red. "But you always were beautiful."

Those last words were whispered under her breath, but with Yuuki's advanced hearing, she hears it plain as day. "I'm glad. It took some getting used to, but if you like it, that's enough."

Ritsuko looks at the pureblood under her bangs, and Yuuki can hear her heart hammering in her chest. The sounds of blood flowing through her veins makes her mouth water, but Yuuki shakes it away. "Heh. What made you grow it out?"

"I needed a change," Yuuki lies easily. She hates lying to her mate, but she needs to, at least for now. She'll reveal her true self in time; for now, she's content being the human Yuuki to Ritsuko. Her fingers twitch with an urge to touch Ritsuko's hair, to see if it's as soft as it looks, but she doesn't want to alarm or panic the younger girl. They've been talking so far without Ritsuko snapping or snarling, something Yuuki takes as a small victory.

"Oh? Well... it's cute," Ritsuko murmurs, her face burning brighter. Yuuki can hear her heart pounding harder in her chest as well, but it's not the panic or fear she normally senses with Ritsuko. Rather, it seems to be embarrassment - is it a sign the blue haired mortal cares for her? It surprises Yuuki. She didn't notice Ritsuko much when she was human; she was too busy puttering around with Kaname or Zero. But now? Every waking thought and feeling is occupied with her mate.

But why would Ritsuko care for her when she didn't pay much attention to her? Maybe...

"Yuuki? Are you okay?"

Shaking away the thoughts, Yuuki gazes at Ritsuko. Her dark sapphire eyes shine with concern as her hand reaches forward, but it falls to her side when their eyes lock. "I'm fine, Ritsu. I didn't mean to space out on you!"

"Oh, no... it's okay," Ritsuko reassures. They walk past a tree, and Yuuki notices a branch brush against Ritsuko's back. And her entire demeanor changes. Her eyes widen, her body trembles, and the pureblood feels absolute terror envelop every nerve of Ritsuko's being.

"Ritsu?"

Biting hard on her lower lip, Ritsuko's eyes glisten with tears as they fall down her cheeks. Her mouth moves, but no sound leaves her lips. Her eyes are blown wide with panic as she looks around, hands gripping hard on her forearms. "W... What... touched..."

Wanting to remove some of the panic going through her mate, Yuuki acts without a second thought. She grabs Ritsuko and holds her close, tangling her fingers in blue locks while her free arm wraps itself around Ritsuko's waist. She leans her head against the mortal's and moves her fingers in soothing circles on the latter's back, trying to do something, _anything_ , to make her okay again.

"Shh, Ritsu, shh... it was just a branch. You're safe. I swear it. You're safe with me... I won't let anyone hurt you..."

Ritsuko grips the fabric of Yuuki's dress hard, heart wrenching sobs dripping from her lips. She trembles in the pureblood's embrace, and Yuuki can smell the sweet scent of her blood, but wills it away. She has to comfort her mate. Protect her. Shield her. Whatever demons she's battling, she'll rip them away and tear them to shreds.

After a few minutes, Yuuki feels the terror and panic slowly melt away. Ritsuko still trembles, but her mind calms, and she looks up at the other, blushing bright red. "Um... I, I'm sorry about..."

"Don't apologize about that. Not now, not ever," Yuuki demands, using some of her pureblood power to soothe her mate. Ritsuko deflates and wraps her arms around Yuuki's waist, breaths finally settling evenly. "Whatever happened to you... whoever hurt you... will never do so again. I'll protect you, forever."

"But... why?" Ritsuko whispers. The pureblood feels tears soak through her dress, and she wraps her arms around the mortal, holding on. "You've changed, Yuuki... I've always looked at you, but you've never looked at me... yet now, you look at me the way I always wished you would. What happened?"

"Things change, Ritsu. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you suffered so long, but no more. No matter what, I'll ensure you're safe, loved, and protected. Whatever shackles you now shackles me, whatever burdens you carry now rest on my shoulders as well. You'll never be alone again."

This is her decree, her promise to her mate. And when Ritsuko laughs softly, Yuuki smiles and presses her lips against her hair. She pulls away from her just enough so their lips touch, and sparks explode in Yuuki's stomach whenever Ritsuko melts against her and entangles her fingers within her brown strands.

Yuuki can't help it; she gently bites Ritsuko's lip and has to hold back a pleased moan at the taste of her mate's blood. It's divine. She laps it up, inwardly giggling at Ritsuko's surprised gasp. They kiss for a few more moments before the pureblood pulls away, making a show to lick her lips, relishing in the residual taste of her beloved's blood lingering there.

"Yuuki... why did you bite me?" Ritsuko queries, blinking. Curiosity gleams in her eyes, not disgust or fear, and Yuuki knows she can be her true self now. She grabs the mortal's wrist and leads her to her quarters, laughing softly when Ritsuko squeaks and stumbles. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I'm going to tell you everything."

.w.

Shutting the door behind her, Yuuki guides Ritsuko to her bed, sitting before placing her mate on her lap. Ritsuko stutters in embarrassment, but Yuuki doesn't waste any time. She takes Ritsuko's arm, raising the sleeve of her shirt before licking the skin. The shorter girl gasps and shudders as the pureblood sinks her fangs in soft flesh, just enough to draw blood. She gulps the small bit down before looking at Ritsuko under her bangs.

"You're... you're a..."

"Vampire. Pureblood, to be specific," Yuuki answers, touching Ritsuko's cheek. Her fingers dance across her cheeks before touching her lips, and Ritsuko opens them, her tongue darting out to taste her. Yuuki can't help the shiver passing through her frame as Ritsuko laps at her fingers; her body burns with desire as she removes and replaces them with her lips.

Their tongues dance as Yuuki rips Ritsuko's shirt, the fabric falling to the floor in shreds. It leaves the mortal in a pink, lace bra, and Yuuki's eyes glow scarlet as the need to dominate and claim Ritsuko fills her. But when she notices the slight tremble from her mate, she pulls away and runs her fingers through blue locks.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Yuuki asks. The animal inside her demands to ignore the fear from Ritsuko and _dominate,_ but Yuuki snarls at it and wills it away. She wants Ritsuko to want this as much as she does; if there's even the slightest hesitation from her, she wants to address it and make her feel safe.

"I... I want to... but I'm afraid," Ritsuko whispers, leaning forward to press her forehead against Yuuki's shoulder. The pureblood envelops Ritsuko in her arms, not demanding, just comforting, and the younger girl sighs. "I haven't had sex since... since _him._ "

"Him?"

"He was a family friend. I trusted him. And he... he violated that trust." Ritsuko lets out shaken breaths. "We were alone... he... he forced me to..."

Yuuki doesn't need to hear anything else. A feral growl escapes her as she tightens her hold on Ritsuko. "I'll kill him."

"Don't... I haven't told anyone. Not until now. I'm... I'm petrified of what he's capable of." She shivers and buries herself deeper within Yuuki. "He's hurt people before. He's been in jail. What if he comes after me?"

"Ritsuko." She looks up at her, eyes glossy, and Yuuki wipes tears hiding in the corner of them. "Do you honestly think he could hurt the mate of a pureblood?"

"M... Mate?"

"Yes. When I was awakened, I realized you were the one. Your blood called out to me. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful creature in this world." Ritsuko's cheeks darken as she buries her face within the junction of Yuuki's neck and shoulder, and in response, she kisses her hair. "No one will ever, _ever_ , use you in such a disgusting, vile manner again. If they try, I'll rip them to pieces."

"Thank you, Yuuki... thank you..."

Ritsuko pulls away so she can press her lips against the pureblood's, gripping on her shoulders as she straddles her. Yuuki's hands grip on her hips, smiling when the mortal moves herself to kiss her neck. And when she bites the skin, Yuuki gasps, gnawing on her lower lip as Ritsuko licks where she bit.

Thanks to her accelerated healing, the bite disappears in seconds, making Ritsuko pout. "That's hardly fair."

"Hm?"

"I can't mark you. How will people know you're mine?" Ritsuko complains, squeaking when Yuuki flips them so she's on top. "Y-Yuuki...!"

"I'll just have to mark you..."

.w.

Ritsuko dozes in Yuuki's embrace, arms covered in bite marks. Yuuki smiles to herself, nuzzling her face within Ritsuko's hair and letting out a content sigh. But she feels a familiar presense, and looks up when Kaname enters the room.

"You found your true mate... I'm happy for you, Yuuki. Truly."

"You've given up on me, then?" Yuuki questions, feeling contentment from her brother. It's the same feeling she has around Ritsuko, and she knows, without Kaname speaking, he's found his mate as well.

He nods. "She is a pureblood from one of the oldest lines, so our future is not filled with uncertainty. Mating with a mortal... is wrought with sadness." Kaname shakes his head. "Unless you turn her, you will have to watch as she wanes and dies... can you handle that?"

"I will turn her... someday. Just not now." Yuuki tightens her hold on Ritsuko when she shivers and snuggles closer. "I want her to be human for as long as she can... I don't want her life to be ridden with blood."

Kaname sighs softly. "Very well, Yuuki. Just do not wait too long. Mortals die easily."

With that said, her brother turns away and shuts the door behind him. Yuuki holds Ritsuko tighter, closing her eyes.

"One day. One day I will turn you. But not now, my love. I want you to live in the light for a little longer..."

* * *

 _I had to include a hint of Kaname x Akimi at the end. ;3 If you want to see this continued, let me know in a review! If there's enough interest, I'll see about writing another chapter. c: Thanks for reading~!_


End file.
